Our Love Will Never Die
by RubyLuvsU
Summary: Set in 1895, Bella and Edward want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. But on their wedding day, tragedy stikes that tears this couple apart. How far do they have to go to be together? Or will they lose it all? Till death do us part. AH BxE
1. Porlouge

**Hey it's me again! Sorry for not updating on my other story but having to deal with school and all that crap, I have come up with a new idea for a story. Just give it a try, I'm testing it out to see how it goes. Now enough babbling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Stephanie Meyer does (lucky).**

**Prologue**

No not him.

It can't be.

I don't believe it.

It could never happen, not on this day, in this way, to him.

But it did…

Time seems to stop when you are in the most pain. Dragging it on like it does not care about who you are or who you are feeling pain for. It is like slowly burning alive, losing something that you held very close to your heart and you finally realize you will never get it back.

This is how I felt. The pain breaking through my heart, like a forest fire, burning through miles upon miles of trees and leaving a path of destruction with no end in sight.

Yes, this is my story. My life filled with passion, romance, excitement, heartache, sadness, and pain. All because of him… But if I could go back and live through it again, I wouldn't change one second of it.

Heartbeat racing, sweat pouring from my face from the summer heat, shoving through the crowd that was gathered there. Sobs were heard. From who, I do not know. Maybe from me, but I did not care if I looked like a total fool. All I cared about was what the crowd was gathered around.

I have to get to him.

Hurry.

Hurry.

Hurry…

No…

My Edward…

I love you.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts. Review please! **


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**Hello whoever is reading this (if anyone one at all). So here is chapter 1 of Our Love Will Never Die. I had actually, sort of, got my idea from "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. If you've never heard of it, it's about Romeo and Juliet, but my story is very different but kind of alike in some ways. I just hope my story turns out just as good.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Am I Dreaming?

Blue sky. Green, luscious grass. Sunshine hot on my skin. Wind blowing through my warm chocolate hair. Wildflowers sprouting up from the ground in every direction.

Running my hand over the blades of grass, picking a single flower. I brought it to my nose and taking a deep breath, I could smell the wonderful fragrance of nature and sunshine.

This was my kind of day, not getting up to go through all that drama that my mother tries to put me through. Since I turned 18 two weeks ago, mother is trying to find a husband for me. She always brings home the rich ones who either don't care about anything except for their good looks and their bags of money, or are too stupid to care about anything at all. I'm not sure what goes through her head. I know she is just doing this so I could live happily and be supported by a husband. But I wish just for once that she would try to understand that if I get married, I want it to be out of love.

Yes, all that mushy, romantic stuff that you read about in books. Where girl meets boy, they fall in love, and live happily ever after. I want that. I want my fairytale romance and my happily ever after.

But I guess I could see it her way. Since my dad died 5 years ago, we have been financially unstable. I mean we still have our big, giant house with all of our servants and really nice clothes. To most people we would seem like we were a perfectly happy family, with no troubles in our lives. But that is wrong. I know my mother misses him, since he has been gone; she had to raise 2 daughters. Me and my little sister Victoria. She turned 16 three months ago.

My sister and I are not very close. She was always the better sister in the family. She is pretty, always getting the attention of most men, she can talk to anyone and make friends or enemies within seconds and she wouldn't even care. She could walk into a room and brighten it up with just one smile. Everyone loved her, adored her, or wanted to be her. Even though she was only 16, she would get marriage proposals at least once a day. Sometimes even from men 3 times her age! She has bright, exotic red hair, a perfect body that could bring any man to their knees, a smooth, evenly tanned face with no imperfections in sight, bright brown eyes (the only way you could tell we were related because we look nothing alike), and she stands at 5"9'. A living goddess. My sister is perfect.

I on the other hand, am not. With my short body at 5" 4', my brown as dirt hair, my small, skinny face with some freckles popping out at random places. I was the exact opposite of my sister. I never like going to the parties that mother drags us to. My sister usually disappears for a while with some random guy each time. I was never a real big people person, especially with people who are in the same social class as me. The highest class you could get. The only friend I had was my personal servant, Maria. She is 22 and my best friend in the whole world. She would tell me about her life when she grew up in the back towns with no food or water to feed all 10 people that were living there. She told me of how hard of work she had to do to get here but she says it was worth it. During her service at my home, she fell in love with our gardener, Thomas. They are now married with 2 beautiful children. Sometimes, at night, she would sneak into my room and we would have our little slumber party, and we never got caught. I knew that I had to keep our friendship a secret because it was looked down upon to be friends with the help and I knew mother would fire her if she found out. But I knew Maria never minded that I had to keep it a secret.

Oh, that reminds me, what was I doing again? That's right, nothing. I could definitely get used to this.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and the cool wind brush across my face.

"Isabella."

"Isabella."

"Isabella!"

My eyes flew open in shock; I sat up in my bed. Thoughts of grassy fields and blue skies fading from my mind, being replaced by the sight of my mother, red in the face and about to explode.

"Isabella! How long have you been asleep? You should have been awake 30 minutes ago! You need to eat breakfast and then get ready for the ball at lunchtime! You are so lazy! How am I ever going to find a husband for you if all you do is sleep, eat, and lock yourself in your room all the time! Just look at your face. Why don't ever go out into the sun? You are so pale. Why can't you be more like your sister?"

I rolled my eyes, and trudged out of bed. Meeting the sight of Maria with a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. My stomach growled. How long have I been asleep to be this hungry?

"Since we are going to be late if you waste anymore time," my mother continued," I decided you should eat in your room. You have 25 minutes, after that you have to get ready."

"Maria," she said, "Help Isabella with her bath and get her underwear and dress on her after she that. I will come back to fetch her when she is ready. Now, no more wasting time. Eat!"

She pushed me towards the food and walked out, no good morning, hello, or goodbye.

I sat down at my table by the window and took a bite out of the pancakes.

"Mhm, Maria these are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," she blushed, "I made them myself."

"Well, why don't you join me?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" She took a seat and I gave her the extra fork she brought in and shared it with her.

"So," she stared, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Why, was I talking again?" I had a tendency to talk in my sleep.

"No, you were looking so peaceful. Was it about him?" she asked.

"No! It wasn't about him!" I blushed. Lately, I have been having these dreams about where I was in a field (like the one I had before I woke up) and instead of being alone, I was always with a man. A man who had the deepest, warmest voice I have ever heard and he would always hold me in his arms. But every time I try to look up at his face, I'm always jerked awake by Maria, mother, or some other servant to come wake me up. Am I that hopeless of a romantic that I am completely head over heals for a faceless man?

"Well, than why are you blushing?" she grinned.

"I'm not!" my blush darkened. Curse my ability to blush at any little thing.

"Yes you are! What was it about? Tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, I was laying in a field full of wildflowers with the breeze running through my hair and the sun, warm on my face." I huffed.

"Wow," she sighed, "What a peaceful dream. If only it was real."

"Yeah" I sighed.

Once we were done with breakfast, Maria ran the water for my bath. She helped me to undress and I climbed in.

Feeling the heat on my skin, it's the only peace I am aloud to have each day. Sighing, I sank further into the tub while Maria washed my hair.

"Maria?" I asked, after awhile.

"Yes?"

"Whose ball am I going to again?" I asked.

"The Cullen's," she answered.

"Oh, would you tell me about them?"

"Well, there is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they have three kids, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Alice and Emmett are already married but Edward is not."

I rolled my eyes, "He's probably the one mother wants me to marry. I wonder if she would just give it a rest already."

"You know, your mother is just doing what she thinks is best for you," she paused to rinse me off and helped to get out of the tub. "Besides, isn't every girl's dream to get married to a rich man?"

"Well, I'm not like every girl. You know me, I want to get married because I wasn't to, not because I have to." I replied.

"Don't worry. One day your prince charming will come up and sweep you off your feet."

"I just hope so. And soon before mother marries me off to the highest bidder." I sighed.

Maria stopped and pulled me to her, hugging me. She pulled back and looked at me. "It will all turn out ok, I promise." She smiled.

I nodded and smiled back. After, she helped me to put on my underwear and dress. Then she fixed my hair, put on my jewelry, and applied some makeup.

Just as Maria was putting on the last touches, in walked mother in all her glory.

She gasped. "Oh darling! Don't you look beautiful!" she cried.

I wouldn't know because I haven't seen my self just yet. I walk to my mirror and stopped, shocked at what I saw there.

Standing there was a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair cascading down her back with beautiful golden skin. She was dressed in a forest green strapless dress, it had 2 ribbons tied on, one around the empire waist and one around the hip, at the top there were black flower designs, it flowed out below the ribbon tied around the waist and it laced up in the back. (**link on profile)** Her makeup was lightly done, she had diamond earrings that matched her necklace and her bracelet, and she wore black gloves.

Never in a million years would I think that I was actually beautiful but now, looking at the mirror, I have changed into a beautiful young woman. For the first time in my life, I look like I actually can be able to be called Victoria's sister because now I was just as much as (if not more) beautiful as her.

After our few minutes of shock, we made our way downstairs to see Victoria. Of course all eyes would be on her. She was dressed in a vibrant red dress with a plunging neckline in the shape of a v. The top was covered in sewn in diamonds and rubies and it flowed out from her waist, showing off her curves. **(link on profile and just pretend that the beads on the actual dress are diamonds and rubies). **She had gold colored gloves with a ruby necklace and matching earrings. She would definitely be breaking some hearts today.

We make our way into our carriage and drove down the bumpy road through the city.

I have always thought that Chicago was beautiful. With its beautiful mountain tops, it's cool, blue lakes, and its nice cool air. Not to mention the streets full of people. I have always tried to imagine what it would be like to be them. Where you have no major problems in your life, you could marry anyone you wanted to and be friends with anyone without having to hide your friendship because its frowned upon by high class people.

But all too soon my beautiful view passed and we were heading toward a giant mansion. One that was three times the size of ours.

We pulled up and were helped out by the coachmen.

I stood in awe at what I saw. A beautiful mansion that probably had cost millions of dollars. **(link on profile)** No wonder mother was so excited this morning.

We followed everyone inside and were greeted by the butler who took our coats.

As we entered the ballroom, I was appalled by the sights of many beautiful men and women gliding across the dance floor. They made it look so easy; I wish I was just as graceful them.

My eyes traveled around, capturing the sights of the beautiful ballroom, when I saw a couple approach us. The man had bright blonde hair and was capturing most of the attention of the ladies around the room. And the woman on his arm had caramel colored hair with a heart shaped face and had a warm smile. It looked to me that they were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Only people as amazing as them could live in a beautiful place like this.

The woman came and embraced mother in a hug and said, "It's been so long Renee! How have you been?"

"I've been just fine Esme. But it is quite a joy to visit this most glorious home of yours." My mother replied.

Mrs. Cullen blushed, "Well thank you. Are these your lovely daughters you have been telling me so much about?" she asked, noticing us for the first time.

"Why yes," mother turned to us," this is Victoria," she said.

Victoria curtsied and said hello with a fake smile on her face, she clearly wanted go find her friends and flirt with the men that were around. Socializing with the host and hostess was not her thing when she could find something better to.

Mother turned to me and said," This is Isabella. She just turned 18 you know."

"Well happy birthday to you Isabella," Mrs. Cullen said.

I curtsied. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen so sounds so old to me," she joked.

She turned to her husband and said," This is my husband, Carlisle."

Victoria and I both curtsied," It's a pleasure to meet you," said Victoria.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine," he smiled. "Please enjoy yourselves here. Also our children are somewhere around here, it is always a joy for them to make new friends, and they are right around your age. So please have a nice time."

We thanked them and they walked off, greeting other people who just came in. Who knew that they would be so nice? I thought they would be like other people who were rich, snobbish and stuck up. I just hope their kids are just the same way.

My mother went off to socialize with other people and my sister escaped to be with her friends. I made my way over to a table and sat down. A waiter brought me a glass of champagne. Usually I didn't drink any but now I was so bored I did not care.

Just out of nowhere approached Mike Newton. He won't leave me alone. He's one of the men who mother is trying to marry me off to. But you couldn't pay me a billion dollars to be with that man. He's like a slobbering dog, he follows me around when ever I see him at a party or out in public and he won't take no for an answer.

"Hello, Isabella," he said.

I winced. I hated it when someone called me Isabella, even though mother calls me that all the time, because she thinks it is improper to be called by a nickname.

"Hey, Mike," I muttered. I turned my eyes away from him, subtly trying to show him that I am not interested.

As he babbled on, I paid no attention. I looked over to see my sister hanging all over this guy, trying to get him to take her to some place private nonetheless. But where I could see, since his back was towards me, he looked very uninterested and he was trying to remove her from his body in the most polite way that he could. I laughed whenever he got free and hurried off, leaving my sister with a shocked look on her face. It was probably the first time she got rejected by a man.

"What's so funny?"

I jumped in my seat, now noticing that the annoying Mike was still here.

"It's nothing," I said, turning back away from him again.

After he finally took the hint and left, I was watching the couples dancing around the room.

I sighed, wishing that that could be me. Having another person spend this happy time with you. I would love to be in the arms of a man and glide across the dance floor.

I closed my eyes, daydreaming about my faceless man from my dreams.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

I started awake, my eyes opening wide to see a hand outstretched towards me. I followed my eyes up the path of his arm, over his face, and stared into the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen.

_Oh my god…_

**So what did you think? It took me awhile to write this because I've been really busy. So tell me what you think. Review!**

**Off topic- So who is watching Vampire Diaries? That show is friggin awesome! Stefan is soooo hot! And so is Damen! I just about passed when it showed Stefan with his shirt off. That man is amazing. Also I have to say that the girl who plays Alaina (or however you spell it) is way prettier than Kristen Stewart, I'm just saying. (don't kill me if you are a Kristen Stewart fan, that is just my opinion. I personally think they should have someone better. But who cares, I still love the movies and can't wait till New Moon comes out) (I'll probably be booing whenever Jacob comes out, I'm a die hard team Edward so get over it).**


End file.
